soulcalibur_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Α Patroklos
α Patroklos '(アルファ・パトロクロス, ''Arufa Patorokurosu; ''Greek: α Πάτροκλος) is a fictional character in the [[Soul series|''Soul series]] of fighting games. He is the alternate version of Patroklos with an entirely different moveset and makes his debut appearance in Soulcalibur V. What lies within his soul is '''Regret. Appearance His appearance is the same as regular Patroklos, although much darker. Areas that are normally white or red are a more dull grey color and some blue colors. In this form, Patroklos doesn't have the lynx shoulderpads or the white cape he has in his normal appearance but still retained his armlets. He also wields Soul Calibur, although he wields it the same way Setsuka wields her umbrella weapon. The parasol, however, is replaced by a scabbard. His 2P Costume is a recolor of his 1P Costume expect it has shades of red colors and has the same two different blue armlets. History Patroklos met her at a bazaar in Istanbul. Her name was Setsuka, and she was a master of battoh-style sheath-based sword attacks. Known as "Neve" to around her, Setsuka had been taking in orphans and teaching them to defend themselves. Upon seeing her lightning-fast sword techniques, Patroklos begged her to teach him. She agreed, and allowed him to join the orphans in their training. Driven by his single-minded lust for revenge, Patroklos learned at a surprisingly fast pace, but his teacher expressed little joy at his progress. Setsuka had once lived for revenge herself, and she admonished him not to lose his heart to such dark desires. Young and brash, Patroklos took umbrage at her words and turned his back on his teacher. Looking back on it now, Patroklos realizes that the woman he spurned may have been the closest thing he'd ever had to a mother; what he'd run away from was not Setsuka, but his own heart. Clenching the transformed spirit sword tightly, Patroklos swore a solemn vow: "I shall run no more!" Story ~1607 A.D.~ With his shield being shattered, Patroklos wields Soul Calibur as his only weapon. Though at first he allows Elysium to dominate his will, believing her to be his mother's spirit, eventually he realizes that she is simply the embodiment of Soul Calibur. After killing his sister and bringing peace to the world, he goes back in time and makes the decision to save her instead. This draws the ire of Elysium, who imprisons him in a mass of crystal. In his mind, he battles Elysium while the malfested Pyrrha chips away his crystalline prison, and they rid the world of both swords afterward. Though Pyrrha retains her clawed hand, Patroklos decides to accept her for who she is this time. Personality Patroklos' personality has been seemingly changed. It appears that he has grown determined, focused and thoughtful. However these are only superficial changes because once again he is led and dominated by a stronger entity, this time Soul Calibur. The spirit sword reinforced his hatred for the malfested and led him to become his sister's demise. He once again followed orders without question to fulfill someone else's bidding. Only after the terrible mistake he has made, he realizes his foolishness and starts thinking for himself. Fighting Style α Patroklos uses a modified version of Setsuka's moveset. Unlike his master, α Patroklos does not use an umbrella and the sword's scabbard replaces it thus, replacing umbrella-based attacks with his own moves. According to the story mode this is Patroklos' true fighting style, and he used it prior to taking up a shield in honor of his mother. However, when he was 15, Patroklos won his first fighting tournament, event during which his father Rothion was still alive and, therefore before Patroklos met Setsuka. This implies he probably used another fighting style (probably the sword and shield) before learning Setsuka's style. Overall, α Patroklos's fighting style can throw off some players who are not familiar with Setsuka's fighting style. Critical Edge Transcending Rapture: α Patroklos sprints forward and swings a devastatingly fast blow at his opponent, crystallizing them as he sheathes his sword. His Critical Edge is similar to Setsuka's Critical Finish from Soulcalibur IV. Weapons *Soul Calibur (Iai Blade) *Entelechia *Hidden Bamboo *Asherah *Dainslef *Hidden Fang *Hidden Sword *The Master (α Patroklos) Stages Astral Chaos: Pathway Theme Music Soulcalibur V *"Virtuous Heart" Quotes *''My sister, I will release you!'' - spoken before engaging in battle against Pyrrha Ω. *''Who are you, really?! Answer me!'' - spoken when engaging in battle against Elysium. *''Alright, I won't go easy on you.'' - spoken before engaging in battle aganist Pyrrha. *''I will become stronger. I promise.'' - spoken after defeated Pyrrha and in Story Mode. *''My mind is... clear!'' *''It ends here!'' *''It's over!'' *''For the future/past/fight!'' - randomized upon using Silver Shadow. *''I was too weak.'' - spoken after being defeated by Elysium *''Ready?'' *''Forfeit!'' *''Focus!'' *''I see your...weakness!'' *''Fourtune is... Mine!'' *''Tell me, are you satisfied now?'' *''Dammit!'' - spoken when ring out. *''Stupid!'' - spoken when ring out again. *''I'll carve my own fate!'' - spoken during Critical Edge. *''Malfested are vile and Soul Edge is my enemy!'' - spoken in story mode to Pyrrha Ω. *''I lost my way, but I will never give up!'' *''I fight in the way I see fit!'' *''What the...?!'' - spoken when hit by a tremor. *''You are not our mother!'' - spoken after losing to Elysium. *''It is my honor.'' - spoken in story mode to Elysium. *''I'd have lost before, but those days are over.'' *''Pyrrha, I shall run no more.'' - spoken in story mode to Pyrrha Ω. *''I won't run... anymore!'' - throw on Pyrrha Ω. *''This fight... shall end!'' - throw on Elysium. *''I'll do my best!'' *''You can do this. Stay calm.'' *''Alright. Hit me with all you got.'' *''What's the matter? Please, don't hold back on me!'' *''Suigetsu!'' *''Gochirisu...ai!'' *''Issen!'' *''You maniac!'' *''Forgive me! My weakness is to blame.'' - spoken after defeating Pyrrha Ω. *''Good-bye, Mother.'' - spoken after defeating Elysium. *''I've made a vow to better myself.'' *''I won't go...astray!'' *''No regrets, no faults!'' - spoken during throw. *''Forgive me.'' *''Pyrrha...forgive me!'' - attack on Pyrrha or Pyrrha Ω *''Fly!'' *''You're mine!'' *''Strike!'' *''Life or death.'' - spoken during either Sakura Fury or Silver Moon Combo. Trivia *Although he has a different outfit than his original version, this outfit was never shown in Story Mode, as he kept the same outfit for all Story Mode. **Oddly, Patroklos' original outfit is worn by α Patroklos only in Story Mode. **His outfit is actually a recolored version of what's left when normal Patroklos's armor gets broken. As a result, α Patroklos is left without a shirt when his armor breaks; however, there is a DLC equipment where he can wear his original form costume but lacks an extra color for the right armband and the caracal shoulderpads. *Coincidentally, Patroklos' English Voice Actor, Yuri Lowenthal is married to Tara Platt, who provided the voice for Setsuka. *α Patroklos' title is "The Master Of Sheathing". *α Patroklos's theme (Virtuous Heart) is an altered version of Patroklos's theme (Sword of Resolution). *α Patroklos borrows a few win poses from Setsuka. *When color editing α Patroklos on his 2P, his pin ribbon color doesn't change and also when copying the original colors from the original Patroklos, the jagged design on his sleeves become dark brown-ish black instead of white in inveresed. *Tournament players nickname α Patroklos as "Patsuka", due to him using the same Iaido swordplay style previously used by Setsuka (who was indeed the one to teach him in such style). *When α Patroklos is sparring against Elysium they use the same quotes in story mode expect there are slighty altered in the Arcade, Legendary Souls & vs. Modes. Etymology Alpha (α) is the first letter of the Greek alphabet. Joined with his sister's later designation as "Omega" (Ω), this creates an analogy to the "Alpha and Omega" concept, and also an allegory to the beginning and the end, i.e. creation (which would be suggested by Soul Calibur's benevolent, if extreme, nature) and destruction (which parallels' the destructive evil inherent to Soul Edge). Relationships *Setsuka taught him her fighting style before the events of Soulcalibur V. *Manipulated by Elysium, before finally defeating her in battle. Category:Males Category:Characters